Gotcha First
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: During the first season, right after they found out they were sailor scouts; they still have this mysterious masked hero they have to figure out. Along with finding the moon princess and the silver crystal, but what if someone else unexpected showed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotcha First**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

Summary

During the first season, right after they found out they were sailor scouts; they still have this mysterious masked hero they have to figure out. Along with finding the moon princess and the silver crystal, but what if someone else unexpected showed up claiming to know exactly where the moon princess is and claims too have much more then that. What will happen, is their future screwed, will they ever be reunited. Only time will tell. What happens when he really sees her first?

Manga ages because the age difference in the amine is just nasty.

**Chapter One: Tux Brawl**

"Moon look out" sailor mercury yelled right as a youma came out of nowhere launching another attack at the girl. Sailor Moon was getting really tired of this, but she found herself stuck and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move. Her body felt heavy and her arms where like bricks there was no way she was going to make it to her tiara in time. She heard the girls' plea but she was having a persona dilemma; here body was staying put no matter how hard she tired to move it wasn't budging.

"I –I can't mo-", Sailor Moon yelled right before she saw black. Nothing but pitch blackness landed in her vision. _Great way to die isn't ,at least I don't have to take that test tomorrow_, she thought right before her body registered the sudden warmth that was making her stomach do flip flops. "Hm…is this what heavens feels like", Moon whispered unaware of her surroundings and the fact that she was still in her saviors arm. She nearly jumped ten feet making them both unbalance when she heard him chuckle. "T-T Tuxedo Mask you came", was all she could say trying to hide here embarrassment, but failing miserably as she caught a glimpse of intense midnight blue eyes that stared right down in her soul. Just then the warmth faded and she felt her feet click with the ground. It all ended too fast and she was not happy but you couldn't tell by that star-struck simile plastered on her face.

Rubbing a gentle hand down her check he managed to say, "be careful…see you later", and then he was gone. Sailor Moon was about to take off after him until she heard faint screams in the back ground making her realize that the battle was still going on.

"MOON GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE", sailor mars yelled, "FIRE SOUL".

"Mercury Aqua Illusion… You're turn Sailor Moon"

"Right okay", Moon said as she reached for her tiara, "Moon tiara magic" and with that the monster was dust.

" It is about time you got your butt back here you, you Tux stealer", mars ranted pointing fingers and all. Sailor Moon just blushed and said " I can't help it if I'm beautiful…maybe he would save you if you wasn't so ugly and cranky granny mars!" "You egotistical Moon brat, I am more woman enough than you would ever be, and maybe he don't save me because I don't need saving", by now Mars was flaming red with smoke coming out of her nose.

Realizing that she needed to do something quick before this escalates Sailor Mercury states that maybe they de-transform and talk about later because it was nearly one in the morning and they all have school in the morning. Deciding that this was indeed true they all said there farewells and headed there separate ways into the night sky.

Lurking in the shadows where two sets of lurking eyes, both was madly unaware of the other chuckling to themselves on how lovely the beautiful blond angel was before them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Turning Tables

Serena POV

It is so foggy I can't see a thing. "_**Serenity…Serenity"**_, I hear a man say in the distance. Oh my, the sound is coming closer_**. Where am I…Who is she…who is he… he looks familiar…those blue Eyes I cant see nothing else… **_"Sere…Serena WAKE UP, Luna screams. I hear her but I want to figure out who this dream hunk is, so I just push her off me and try to continue dreaming sweet dreams. "Ah five more minutes mom", I mumble pulling up the covers over my head. "You said that twenty minutes ago", and that was all I heard before I felt claws clawing away at my skin, "NOW WAKE UP!"

"OUCH YOU LITTLE FURRY HAIR BALL", I shouted, then looked up and saw two ruby eyes looking at me ranting about how I have no one to blame but myself. I here this lecture everyday, so I pretend to pay attention and nod on the right parts and give here my million watt simile and pick her up saying, "Sorry Luna." Then I look at my alarm clock wondering if it was ever going to go off and how weird it was because I was up before it. I found it under my nightstand. _**That's funny how did it get there? WAIT… 7:45!!!!!! THIS ONLY GIVES ME 15 MINS!!!**_I started to scramble around for my things dropping a very mad Luna in the process. I quickly did my her in my trade mark style almost as if I was on auto pilot . Raced down the stairs grabbing my dad toast and saying, "hi mom, HI dad, bye mom, bye dad, oh hi Sammy, bye now!" With that I was out the door and running towards school with toast in my mouth.

Yeah I know I don't look like the cutest pre teen walking-no running the streets but hey I am late and do not want to get detention. I just hope I don't see a certain someone because I do not have the time. Than BAM-CRASH-SPLAT face first into this very tall wall, Has that wall always been there? Oh, wait it's so not a wall, this was a man. "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention gomen…" Not just any man but my arch enemy Darien Shields. **He is one of the finest boys that ever walked the planet. He is about 6'2 give or take and has the most seductive blue eyes…okay second pair of blue- WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING. THIS IS SHIELDS THE BIGGEST JERK ON THE PLANET. **"Oh wait it's only you."

"When do you ever Meatball Head. Shouldn't you be trying to learn something right now?" Darien chuckled.

"Ah HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT IS SERENA YOU JERK", getting up and making a point that I wasn't backing down and for inferences I poked him the chest. Opps, wrong move he could break my figure with those rock hard abs of his. Oh wait I am suppose to be trying to win an argument with this hulk face here. I should pay attention.

"….if you can call me a jerk, then I can call you Meatball Head, its fair enough" with this he smirked.

Okay now he was really getting on my nerves and not many people can do that. I am naturally a fun loving person and normally hate arguments. Not to mention that this was making me later but he is not going to win, so round two, "Who died and made you king, (oh if you only knew) YOU, YOU, YOU, EGOTISTICAL, SELF DEPRIVED, JERK". Thank you mars, that last agreement came in handy. Oh yea did I forget to tell you I am not only a regular fourteen year old, but I am the champion of justice, the only and only sailor Moon. I bet if Darien knew he would blow a gasket and run home scared before my savior Tuxedo Mask shows up. Wait he is still talking…the bell rings…" Uh I'm late now you jerk", I practically scream running in the direction of school.

Mystery Man POV

_**Wow she is a vision, this time I will have here for sure. Oh no, there go that little earth prince, man do I hate him. Does he not realize how much I would pay for her to run into me like that? I should make haste, don't worry if you don't want the Moon goddess I don't mind taking her.**_

"When do you ever Meatball Head. Shouldn't you be trying to learn something right now?" he heard the disgusting little price say.

"How dare he talk to her like that" , I mumbled to myself.

A few minutes later he heard the Moon goddess say something he never thought possible coming from her mouth to her future husband no less, "Who died and made you king, asshole YOU, YOU, YOU, EGOTISTICAL, SELF DEPRIVED, JERK".

At this I was smiling inwardly. She was a vision, with those eyes. She was giving the prince the same look she gave me and with that she was off.

I walked into the same school that my future bride entered, with the biggest smile on my face.

No later then I turned the corner; I see her standing there with a bucket none the less on her head trying to balance it. I smirked and tried desperately to contain my laughter, then to make matters worst she tripped. On what, I have no idea, but I took it is as an opening so I grabbed her before she made impact with the ground and whispered "Don't worry I Gotcha, _princess_".

At the implication she blushed and simply replied, "Thanks, but I am no princess", putting her face down and starring at her shoes.

Letting her go I brushed back pieces of hair on her face and smiled. "Your right you are so much more", she looked up and smiled and with that I walked away.

Serena POV

Oh things were definitely looking better. Ms. H ended up having a date so detention was shorter then usual giving me more time at the arcade. Not to mention that guy from earlier. He was cute, maybe not cuter then Tuxedo Mask but then again who knows. All I know is that I want to see him again and maybe this time catch is name.

I came into the arcade happier than usual, singing hellos to everyone. Andrew sees me and says, "Hey Serena, you're happier then usual, what's up".

"Oh, life isn't it wonderful can I get a chocolate milk shake Andy. "

"Sure thing Serena, coming right up", he said as he went to the kitchen.

I must have been daydreaming, because I heard HIM coming over and I didn't even flinch. Why should I care what he had to say, when I was the beauty of perfection to someone else. But that did not stop me from answering whatever question he was asking me with my inner thoughts. "…I am just waiting on Raye and Ami so I could tell them about my day today. It was positively lovely; I even tripped onto this positively dreaming guy and everything…." By the end of this statement I do recall I was drooling profoundly. Looking into my eyes you could of sore that I saw Tuxedo Mask. The fact that I was talking to shields was not clicking at all.

Darien's POV

Okay who ever invented coffee was an angel looking out for my best intentions. I needed this, working, going to school, and saving my heroine from danger on four hours worth of sleep is really getting to me.

Slip…oh yes this is heaven.

"Good evening Andy", Serena was practically singing. Now that was what heaven had to sound like…not that I am ever going to admit that, suddenly getting jealous at my best friend. Why do she live to make me crazy, is beyond me. I turn around and almost lost my balance in the stool at the sight in front of me. It was Serena…were those the same clothes she had on earlier. Never mind that, she was walking gracefully into the arcade with a look on face that demanded attention and to my dismay…she was getting it. All eyes were her as she was singing hellos, and shameless flirting at Andrew. I had to put both my hands tightly around my coffee to keep me from doing exactly two things. One of those lovely things was punching the mess out of my best friend. He better remember that he has a girl friend QUICK and second, grabbing Serena and kissing her senseless. Making her do things that people her age shouldn't even dream off- whoa get a grip shield this is meatball head for crying out loud.

Great she walks all the way over by me and what do I get … nothing…nada… not even a hello jerk face. She must be having on good day. I almost growl inwardly because I know I had nothing to do with her being happy. Wait why I would want to have anything to do with making her happy, I have the princess I need to worry about. Not to mention Sailor Moon who always needs my help. Not that I am complaining because something about her being in my arms always feels so …so right. At that thought I take another sip of my now could coffee. How long was I sitting here thinking. And she is still looking at Andrew with those eyes. Oh you know those eyes, the ones that look like the person is star-struck, or even worse…in love. Seventeen years at hiding my emotions and this girl can bring all of them out at once. I can't stand it, so I do the only thing I know how to release tension and to get her to stop paying attention to Andrew.

"Hey meatball head", works every time. Three...Two...One…

"Hello Darien, didn't see you there."

"uh", wtf not only has she not faced with the "meatball head", but she said that so lovingly, the why I always…scratch that. "What's got you so happy finally passed a test. I was being to think your head was completely empty." Just to irate her some more I smirked.

Still nothing…nada, it was like the insults did not even bother her. This was my Serena. What if the nega verse did something to her? Wait-why would they do that! Someone's a little paranoid, what in the world would they want with Serena.

"Um what's on your mind my little meatball head", opps did I, and yes I just said that out loud. Hopefully she is too dumb and full of hot air to catch that, because if not I would never hear the end of it.

"Oh um Shields, I am just waiting on Raye and Ami so I could tell them about my day today. It was positively lovely; I even tripped onto this positively dreaming guy and everything."

Hearing this made me simile on both the inside and to my dismay out…Andrew would never let me live it down... I was the one she tripped on today and I am the reason she has that- wait she bumps into me everyday and she is never _this_ happy about it. _Is she?_ Hm… things just got interesting.

With that I grabbed my coat, bent down and whispered into her ear, "I know you like me and all, but you should close your mouth, sweetheart you're drooling". While I was still there I couldn't help myself for licked my lips, imaging rather hers was really as sweet as it looked tempting and before I could chance it I was out the door. I turned around when I heard her asking Andrew why do I think she likes me. I looked at her, and she looked confused then shook it off and was back to looking happy as ever. Just then I was pushed out of the way, like literally shoved out of the entrance. The man looked down at me with disgust and I could have sworn he called me a prince; a miss fit prince, but prince never the less. Then he walked over to my angel. I felt my heart shatter as her smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled. _**Who the hell is he, anyways?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Karma

Normal POV

Things were lighting up rather quick, well for Serena anyways. She was still wondering what on earth bewitched him to say that to her. As she turned around to ask him she could have sworn she saw a flick of emotion in his eyes. Now, what that emotion was exactly scared here. Then out of now where the staring contest that seemed to go on for centuries, it was finally over when some guy rudely bumped into Darien. The gentlemen then looked like he was noting his apologies and walked his way over to a bemused petite blond, took her hand, kissed it and smiled.

"What a lovely fates shall I thank for running into a goddess twice in one day. Let me introduce myself I am Javier, and you my lovely lady are?" The blond blushed profoundly and had a smile that reached her eyes completely oblivious to her surroundings, completely oblivious to a raging pissed Darien, just getting over his fall and a very confused Andrew, who at the moment was trying to hold his friend back. "Man keep your cool, that guy was a complete ass. Don't worry about it, you should get going." Darien looked at Andrew as if he lost his head, there was no way he was going anywhere. Normally, being cool, calm, and collective he would have brushed it off, but it was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong. Despite the fact that the guy was making a claim at Meat Ball Head, or being shoved to the ground, it was something much more then that. Something that was putting all his Tuxedo Mask instincts in alert, and he always went with his gut feeling. At this he smirked stating that he was cool and needed some more coffee.

Serena's POV

_Today officially qualifies as the best day ever._ I thought as I introduced my self to this guy and not just any guy but the guy that was lingering in my thoughts since first period. He was tall, almost around Darien's height. He had lavender eyes, and white hair that hung seductively over his eyes. He was fine, but something about him rubbed me the wrong way. Never wanting to judge a book by its cover, I decided to give him a chance.

"So… where are you from… are you new around here", I asked trying to figure out a little something about this man in front of me. This ending up turning into an interrogation, and I was a cop asking 21 questions, but I couldn't help myself, I was always told that I was curious to a fault.

He took my hand again, and I nearly shivered under his touch he was getting far too touchy far too fast. I was uncomfortable as he moved impossibly closer to me, but I couldn't move I was fixed in a trance and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I couldn't fight the urge to tell him that he was going to fast, that we were just friends. AND FRIENDS WAS NOT THIS TOUCHY…A HUG EVERY NOW AND THEN BUT THIS…KISSING MY HAND PULLING IT CLOSE COMING ONLY CENTIMETERS FROM MY FACE…WAS DEFINTELY NOT FRIENDLY!

The worst thing was I couldn't tell him no, but luckily I didn't have to because before I could blink and answer the question he was being shoved up against the wall. I started to think that Darien read my thoughts because he looked at me and next thing I knew all hell broke loose. I do believe that the ebony haired man in front of me lost it and unfortunately for Javier he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. How convenient, at this time I heard a familiar beeping sound, taking in my surroundings I pulled it open and thanked Slene that it was a text. _**Moon…youma…park…now, **_it at Darien and this Javier guy go around and Andrew trying to break it off. I ran guilty from the situation, I should have stayed but I couldn't Moon was needed. At this I was in the back alley and yelled "Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!"

Darien's POV

No this asshole was not constantly touching her and staring at her with nothing but pure lust. It was just plain sick and what was even sicker was the fact that SHE DIDN'T STOP HIM…UGH I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN TAKE. Andrew was looking at me with that smirk. You know the one that says I know what you are thinking and you are not getting away with it. Not being able to take any more of it I glared at him. "If looks could kill", Andrew said smiling, "You want to tell me what's bugging ya." As if it wasn't possible he laughed and mumbled some things under his breath to fast for me to catch earning him another "GLARE". The glare intensified when the sound of giggles came out from a girl behind him. My friend was right; if looks could kill that bitch would have died the moment he walked in her direction. It was taking every ounce of me to not go over their and pound that losers brains out. Then I felt it, it was faint but it was there. Sailor Moon needed me, I thought I was going crazy because it felt as if she was right beside me…I felt her fear… then nothing, all was good in the world. That was happening every five minutes, but every time I tried to trace it, it led me to her.

At that present time he was again pulling her impossibly closer to him and bending down to _her_…that is it… I SNAPPED.

I proceed to run up to him and throwing my hands around his neck. Next thing I knew this bastard was smirking and that only built my flames like a wild fire. He tried to get some licks in but the moment that fire spread it was impossible to do anything but retaliate. I proceeded to beating him senseless until I felt _**her**_. This time it was stronger, I let go of the bitch and clung to my chest knowing that it was only a few seconds before Darien Shields was no more and Tuxedo Mask would be there. It was my second of weakness that this bastard used against me and kicked me against my head. Leaving me slipping into a state of unconsciousness, feeling her pain…her fear… I could have sworn I heard her calling me and as I saw nothing but black I couldn't help but whisper, _**"Sorry Serenity".**_

Normal POV

It was barely dawn, and the sun was scarcely bracing its presence in a young man bedroom. The bedroom was filled with warm dark colors that seemed to warm up even more as the sun reached his balcony glass window. The young man tossed and stirred in his sleep and bolted awake looking everywhere heavily gasping for air as if he lost something more valuable to him then his own life. He just had the strangest dream, no nightmare was more like it and considering his luck it was bound to turn out true one way or another. Just then he felt a tight embrace on his chest and looked down at the sleeping girl before him. He was a lucky man, looking at her with the sun's early mornings light shining on her. She looked so innocent, so unknowing that life as they knew it could change in the blink of an eye and he felt his heart slowly shattering waiting on the impact of life without her. He was terrified and at that moment she moved closer to him and whispered words that he desperately needed to hear, "_together forever, always only you, my love_." At that moment he knew he was panicking about nothing because nothing was stronger then their love and together they could get through anything no matter what and that was the unspoken truth. At that he kissed her forehead and went back to sleep chuckling at the irony of his finances choice of words, "_Together forever, always only you_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Needs and Wants

**Sailor Moon's POV**

"Man, you would think that this would get easier", Sailor Mars yelled as she dodged yet another attack, "Burning Mandela".

"Mercury have you found a weak point, I am getting tired", I signed.

"No…Moon you are just lazy and plus you are always tired", Mars shouted.

"Um if my calculations are correct, then his week spot is", Mercury said as she almost fell to the ground dodging yet again another attack.

This Yuoma was jet ugly and it was a pale sickly green color. It was the type that only wanted one thing; energy. It had tentacles where his hands should have been, and reptile feet. Every inch of him was coved with slimy stinky scales. It lunged itself towards me and I through out my tiara. It chopped off its arm and I watched in shocked as I saw it grow back.

"Ugh…Merc where exactly is that spot again?" just as it pulled me into its grasps draining all the life-force out of me. If I could I would had thrown up, first Javier was all over me and now this! I was covered in slim. I couldn't move, _**ugh Tuxedo Mask, I need you**_. To make matters worse, the slim was hardening. The faint screams in the back ground were not really clicking. All I heard was some thing about a _burning Moon?_ _**Which begged the question, where was he? **_

"AAAAAAH… let me go you stupid creep", I yelled. I mean what else could I do Mercury and Mars were trying their hardest to fight both Nephrite and a Youma while I stood here like an art exhibit. Just when the Youma was about to attack me again, I felt the clay like substance shatter broking to the floor.

I looked around for my masked savior but I couldn't find him. Then I was scooped up in big strong arms and carried to safety. Something was off; I didn't feel the warmth that I normally got from Tuxedo Mask. This was different, way different, but he saved my life so I was in no need to complain. He set me down and kissed my gloved hand. "Be more careful, my princess" he said. I stood there in a daze. This was not my masked savior. Even though this man was the same height, his eyes were a lavender color and he had purplish white hair. Were my masked hero wore black; this man wore white and royal blue with a blue cape. "Who –who are you", was all I can muster. Yes this guy was not T.M but he was just as cute.

"I am someone fighting your heart. This time you will make the right decision." The last part he mumbled to his self but I heard him and stared back eyes wide. What was he talking about? Was he really flirting, with me? The faint screams brought me back to the present; looking around I prepared myself to go back when a firm hand grabbed me and fly me away.

**Tuxedo Mask POV**

I woke up in the staff room of the arcade feeling like my head was on fire. Everything hurts; I looked at my gloved hands and wondered why I was wearing them. Then the course of events started to replay in my mind. **Panic**; that was the last thing I felt, it was _hers_; better question was what was I _still_ doing here.

Then I felt someone pushing me to stay down saying, "oh, no you don't you're not going anywhere".

I turned to defend myself and conjured up a rose and prepared to use it on the thing that was stopping me from getting to _her_. She need me with a quickness, the more she needed me the more my chest was killing me. Call me crazy but I could have sworn she was right next to me calling out my name. "Look I don't have time for this…step aside", I growled while I was trembling to get up. The man caught me, and tired to reason that I should lie down. By this time I realized this man was no other then my best friend Andrew. Opps I nearly killed my best friend trying to get out of there. "Sorry Drew but you know I have to go… we'll um talk later, thanks", and with that I was gone.

I arrived to the battlefield, other wise known as the park. I immediately started searching for the blond heroine in distress…nada, wait I do see the other two. _**Where is she? Something isn't right.**_

I scanned all of the people lying helplessly on the ground and my heart quickened thinking that she was one of them. _**What if I was too late all because I wanted to pick a fight with meatball head so called boyfriend**_, I would never forgive myself.

"Ah there you are Tuxedo Mask…a little help here", Sailor Mars was yelling at me, but I didn't care I had to make sure Sailor Moon was safe.

"You are not going to find her here…Bubbles Spray."

I took the clear shot and throw a rose snap dab in the middle and growled inwardly, "What do you mean she's not here". _**If she wasn't in trouble, then why am I here?**_

Before Sailor Mercury could answer me, I saw someone on a roof top and followed them. Leaving the two scouts alone, not the best choice but I had a hunch and what ever it was it wasn't good. I followed the link that connected me to her and sure enough she was there.

Sailor Moon was on the roof top but she wasn't alone. Staying out of sight I got close enough to both hear and see the conversation. She was with this man and he looked strangely familiar. _**What a man doing with my Moon!**_

"Thank you for saving me but I have to go back" Moon said and prepared to leap off the roof to find her friends.

He grabbed her and said, "Stay, you're safe here, with me."

She started tugging on her arm "let me go…Ra-Mars is going to kill me I need to go, please let me go".

_**Who the hell was he touching my girl.**_ Okay, so we _never really_ discussed it but you can't help but get feelings for someone you risk your life for. Everyone knew that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had a thing, and right now he was interfering with _our thing_. True he did save her life, while I was knocked out, but that was _my_ job. Sure I am being unreasonable, but who cares. The looked in her eyes was actually dreamy and flirtatious_**. I thought she only gave me those eyes, T.M is about to become a jealous super villain real quick.**_ Then her eyes changed and that told me she was scared, so I conjured up a rose and broke the contact pulling her to me and leaped off the roof in the direction of her scouts. She was shaking, "you came" she cried giving me a huge smile. I couldn't say anything, I was feeling guilty, it was my fault she was in this mess but I found my voice soon enough pulling of my most husky voice and whispered "I will always be here to safe you", I said grinning. Then I apologized for being late. I didn't mention the reason why, or the reason why I wanted to go back up on that roof and beat some blue cape boy's ass. "Well thanks I better go." Moon said heavily and was off to help here friends.

I waited until the Youma was Moon Dusted before I went back to the roof tops searching for the uninvited guest of the evening. I heard voices from around the corner. I leaned closer to get a better look and it was the guy from earlier and Nephrite, one of the dark kingdoms generals. I knew he was working with them. I stayed close to the shadows, in hopes to gaining some useful information.

"So it appears you know where she's hiding", Nephrite growled.

"I will not tell you where the princess is, I got plans for her", the white haired man scolded.

"You are wasting my time… _you_ know nothing…why don't I kill you and just-." He was cut off with the white haired man saying "does the name _Serenity_ means anything."

Out of nowhere this large figure showed up. She or at least I thought it was a she with red long hair, and snake like eyes with a purple dress started talking. _**Great the odds of me winning this battle grows slimmer and slimmer, **_I thought as I tried to plan an ambush.

"What do you know about the Moon brat", she hissed, _**yep defiantly a snake.**_

"I know _she_ has something that you want", the guy said.

"How could you possibly know what I _want_?"

"Because I do my homework, does the name _Endymion_ ring a bell? If you leave the princess alone, I could easily get him for you. Especially since they do not have there memories o that time back yet."

I was shocked he knew where my princess was, the one I was supposed to keep safe and he was using her for some type of bargaining device. No one mess with love of my life, I mean even through I really don't know her, but she was to be- urgh _right_? Either way, those creatures aren't going to touch her.

"We shall see-"

He the man cut her off again, "no you will not harm her; _she is mine_. You will do best to learn the full story of the crystal, only the one which is born to it can use its maximum power, anyone else will die before they could get the job done."

By the looks of it the purple snake-lady was losing her patience. She hollered, "And you would do best learning your place and respecting royalty. I fear nothing, I do not fret that Moon brat, and I don't fear you. I am Beryl, Queen of the Earth."

"I have seen the true queen, of this gracious planet and she is not you. She is an angel, a goddess, and the most powerful woman in the entire galaxy. I have seen the future, and you are not in it. Now, if you listen to the deal, maybe that could change and in regards of _real_ royalty I am Prince Diamond on Nemeses." The man bowed never leaving eye contact. Suddenly, a beeping sound went off. "uh, what is that, who's there".

I quickly hopped onto the next roof top taking for cover, not that I was afraid, im Tuxedo Mask, but im also not stupid. The odds five to one were not in my favor and I have no back to call because normally I am the back up. So, I waited until the cost was clear and made a dash for my apartment building and went to sleep.

Normal POV

"_Oh you must hurry and find the imperial silver crystal. Then we could be together"_, the princess of Darien's dreams was saying.

He couldn't make her out as her face was cast by a ray of Moonlight, making her skin glow an impossibly human shine illuminating her face. She look familiar, she had impossible long blond hair that reached to the floor. She was a beauty even if he couldn't see her face. "_Princess where are you_", he shouted, "You are not safe someone knows where you are". She turned her head and merely repeated the same line as before.

"_Serenity, please tell me_."

This must have caught her attention, because normally the dream would end but instead she moved closer. _**Score one for me**_, Darien thought. She put a gloved hand on his cheek gently, and looked him straight in the eyes. It was the first time he could actually see the ocean blue eyes for what they really were; they were sad and held unshed tears. They gave a look and understanding from beyond her years, as they stared into Darien's deep blue orbs but they were gorgeous and he couldn't help but stare back. Wasn't it some questions he had to ask her, instead he couldn't think. It was like they were having a conversation, without words. They didn't need it, for they both knew she was not going to answer his cries and not because she didn't want to because her eyes told him she did. It was as if her where about were also unknown to her and only the silver crystal would answer that. He then took the small hand off his cheek and kissed it bowing gracefully. With lips still pressed on her hand, he looked up and saw the light blush on her cheeks, smiled and whispered _"Soon_".

He woke up sweating breathing heavily like he always did when he dreamed of her. Realizing he wasn't going back to sleep, he walked on to his balcony and savior the Moon. The Moon always made him feel calm and brought his thoughts out more clearly. Ever since he was a little boy no matter how hard the day before was he could always take confront in the Moon to wash his troubles away. Sighing, he took his hands on the rail and looked up at the Moon as if he was searching for the answers to his unheard question.

_Soon_.

Around the same time a girl jumped from her bed screaming, making her feline companion looked at her with worry eyes. "Serena are you okay", asked Luna.

"uh", she asked breathing heavily, "yea just a nightmare, Luna go back to bed."

The cat gave on more weary look at her charge before going back to sleep. Then Serena silently got off of the bed and headed over to her balcony, where she could see the Moon. Every since she was little the Moon calmed her, and cleared her thoughts. Now it was shining so bright on her it was almost liked it was calling for her. She yearned for it; even though it was impossible she missed it. She couldn't explain it, but it was almost like she was home sick.

"I must be crazy", she whispered rubbing her temples in frustration, and just then her thoughts of the dream began replaying her head.

"_Serenity where are you, you're not safe_", a man from the fog whispered.

"_Uh",_ where was she, she didn't even know how exactly was she going to tell him something she didn't know.

As if her mouth was on auto pilot she said, "_Soon…my prince you must hurry_". Now what that had to do with his question from earlier she had no idea.

It was so foggy she could barely see her hands, but she did feel them lay against something warm and soft while she stared into deep blue orbits. _**Oh, those eyes looked captivating, there so familiar…um …maybe even Tuxedo Masks? **_

Then out of nowhere another figured appeared. He proclaimed is ever dieing love and grabbed her hand. She tried to say she was flattered and leave, but he wouldn't let her go. She was terrified; his presence was unlike the young man's from early. With him she felt safe and warm. With this guy she felt cold and petrified. Her brain was sending of danger signs but she couldn't get away. She felt like a millions tons, and her insides where numb. "_Who-who are you_", she manage to muster up.

"_Soon my love, my soul, time will reveal everything. Just wait"._

The words from early clicking into her head, _"you are not safe". _Then there was a golden light and a scream. Next thing she knew she was up.

_**Argh, it would be easier if I had someone to talk to about this**_, she thought but knew it was some things better left unsaid. She pulled herself back to bed, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day. Especially, since the new guy came and saved her. The scouts would be drowning her with questions. Questions she didn't know the answers to.

Okay, so here are some answers to what happened so far:

As you can tell Darien is hopelessly in love with three people and it seems that each of them is finding someone else.

Okay the mystery person is price Diamond, and we all know that he is obsessed with serenity. He figures third time is the charm, right and hopes to win her heart before she recoils with the life of her life.

**Coming up:**

If you are confused about the random couple scene in chapter 3, those answers are coming rather soon and believe me their not random at all. The fiancés words are actually ironic considering what the man just saw. Just think about it and it will not be the last time we hear from the couple.

Is Serena falling in love and with whom??????????

How much longer can Darien take on the jealous route?

What exactly does diamond have planned and how did he get there?

Where is Pluto??? She needs to be fired, or is she in trouble??????????

Here comes the thunder!!!!!!! Welcome Jupiter!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
